The present invention relates to a sewing machine attachment such as, for example, a trimming attachment, buttonhole attachment, monogrammer attachment or the like.
For performing a sewing operation with such an attachment, in most cases, the attachment is attached to a pressure bar of the sewing machine and the mechanism for actuating the attachment is driven by an endwise reciprocation of a needle bar. Such an arrangement, however, is not appropriate in case where a heavy load is applied to the attachment during operation of the latter, because the attachment makes an idle movement together with the pressure bar.
A sewing machine attachment has been known having an attachment frame which is mounted on the machine bed such that the attachment is located in the vicinity of an opened part of the machine bed which is exposed as a throat plate on the machine bed is removed or a slide plate positioned adjacent to the throat plate is opened, the attachment frame being fixed to the predetermined portion of the machine bed by means of a plurality of fixing screws. In such a case, the actuating mechanism for actuating the attachment is operatively connected by a subsequent manual operation to the loop taker mechanism, work feeding mechanism or the like motion mechanism. In such a conventional technique or prior art, it is necessary to use a screw driver or the like tool. Namely, the operator has to tighten or loosen the plurality of fixing screws by means of the screw driver, and to bring the actuating mechanism for the attachment into or out of engagement with the motion mechanism in the machine bed by manual work. The preparatory work for making the sewing machine attachment operation is, therefore, highly troublesome and time consuming. For this reason, conventionally, it has been impossible to start a sewing operation which necessitates the attachment immediately after the sewing operation which does not employ the attachment, or, alternatively, to start the sewing operation immediately after the sewing operation which makes use of the attachment.